Escape
by VampireQueen21
Summary: Seq to Transgenic Christmas. Maxie, Biggs, Liz, and Alec have escaped from Manticore. Maxie and Biggs go up to Seattle to find Logan and try to get back together with him, while Liz and Alec go to Roswell, back to the only true home Liz has ever known.
1. Prologue

Title: Escape

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

Rating: Mature

Main Couples: X-tremer, Maxie/Biggs, and possible Maxie/Logan

Sequel to: Transgenic Christmas

Summary: Maxie, Biggs, Liz, and Alec have escaped from Manticore. Maxie and Biggs go up to Seattle to find Logan and try to get back together with him, while Liz and Alec go to Roswell, back to the only true home Liz has ever known.

A.N. The sequel came about because I couldn't just leave them in Manticore. That would just be mean especially with the condition Liz is in right now. Hence them escaping and going back to their lives.

Disclaimer: I own nothing DA and Roswell belong to people and companies that I don't own. Really I don't, please don't sue.

**Prologue**

Run.

Calm, even breaths.

Stay alert.

Keep low, out of camera range.

Liz leaned against stone wall; cool concrete seeped through her t-shirt, reaching all the way to her bones. She fought the shiver it invoked. Not easy to stop an involuntary spasm but she managed.

Her stomach rolled. In all of Manticore's brilliance they never found a way to stop morning sickness. She turned to glance behind her. Footsteps in an even rhythm came closer to her crouched body. If she had more time she would be able to tell whom it was but time wasn't on her side.

Thinking quickly she jumped toward the beams above her head, grabbing one with both hands she swung up caught the neighboring beam and slid onto it. Slowly, silently she scooted over to the left side that was enveloped in darkness.

The footsteps came closer until they were in the same corridor she was above. A Lab-Coat. One of the many scientists apart of Manticore. He was so busy looking at the file in his hand that he had no clue whom was above him waiting for him to disappear.

Once out of sight Liz equally as quiet as when she scaled the beams eased down. Only the small thwack of her combat boots hitting the floor could be heard. Without warning sirens blared. Oh wonderful. The camera's she forgot about the cameras.

Sirens blared in her ears, overhead lights flickered plunging everything into darkness, and in seconds red floodlights illuminated the deserted corridor. Why did she have to have a moment of idiocy the one time she couldn't afford it?

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**_February 18, 2021_

_Sirens blare in her ears, overhead lights flicker off plunging everything into darkness, in seconds red floodlights illuminate the deserted corridor. Alec grabbed her hand hurrying her toward-_

Liz jerked awake, startled out of her dream. It took her a moment to realize where she woke up. Sweat dripped down the valley of her breasts. That had been the first time the dream stopped there, normally she and Alec got out and met up with Maxie and Biggs in the woods.

Those dreams were a part of the reason she held out hope of escape. Being in this place could drain a girl of all hope but her baby, the dreams of escape, and Alec all added so much optimism to her life. She didn't think it'd be easy to escape but the prize of freedom was near, she could almost feel it.

What took her from the dream and back into her reality? Swinging her legs over the edge of her cot she scratched her tangled hair and took a look at the door, that bitch was standing outside watching her. Not in the mood for another staring contest she sighed and asked her what she was doing there…again.

The cell door opened, "371, stand up." Renfro spoke in her a cold tone that made most jump to follow her orders but not her. They'd played that game before and to tell the truth she was a tired of it.

"What did I do this time? Sleep on my right side? Let me guess I snored?" Did it sound like she was a little ticked…well she was. It had been almost two months since Christmas, very few of her meals stayed down, and it'd been three weeks since she last saw Alec. She was a little irritable and it came out when Renfro demanded obedience.

"Get up 371. Now."

"Would it kill you to say please? Manners tend to go a long way." Liz didn't want to stand but she did, Renfro had a bug up her butt that afternoon that was apparently bothering her, which in turn made Renfro bother her. Oh it sucked being the verbal punching bag.

"Grab your clothes and come with me."

This was new, she never told her to grab her clothes; go with her yes, but her clothes? Where was she going…what the hell was going on?

"Don't make me say it again."

Curiosity kept her mouth shut; grabbing her clothes and a second pair of shoes she followed Renfro and the three guards accompanying her. One of them, Aaron, was a constant customer of Alec's; his normal request was for cigars or cigarettes.

Renfro led her down various corridors till they came upon a familiar cell door. His designation was even on the door, '494'. It opened and Alec stood at attention keeping his confusion under a tight lid.

"494, you're getting a new roommate. Your breeding partner will now be staying with you." Without another word she left the closet sized room slamming the door behind her.

Liz dropped her clothes and shoes racing into Alec's arms. Three weeks, three weeks since she'd been held by him. "Why is she putting us together?" Immediately she realized how that sounded and backtracked. "Not that I'm not happy or anything but it's suspicious that she'd place us in the cell together after months of making sure we were separated except to have sex."

"Can you just shut up for a second?" Alec smirked, all he wanted was to kiss her, three weeks without the feel of her soft lips against his drove him to a kind of madness he'd never knew existed.

Not waiting a second longer than he had to he leaned down and did what he wanted to do since Renfro brought her here. Finally, everything was right again.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_February 18, 2021_

Max Guevara lay silently in her bed staring up at the concrete ceiling above her head. Right up there more transgenics were housed. More were in the basement, they were the ones that didn't look human, Joshua took care of them for the most part.

Sighing loudly she turned over onto her side and stared at the door. Earlier she had been expecting Biggs, but Renfro never brought him by; she made it her personal mission to make her life miserable. At least with Lydecker, as screwed up as he was, he cared to some extent what happened to "his kids". Renfro didn't give a damn about any of them.

Max shut her eyes tightly; _I'm so sorry Logan_ she apologized even though he couldn't hear her thoughts. Biggs had been set up as her breeding partner. She would have said no, hell she did say no when Renfro brought him in the first time.

Unfortunately the platinum haired bitch said if she didn't mate with X5-567 she'd kill her and him. When she agreed Renfro closed the cell door but she didn't leave. She watched them through the tiny barred window of the cell, the entire time they had sex, it made any pleasure she could derive from the experience seem all the more dirty and shameful. It made her feel violated and abused, she scrubbed for thirty minutes in the shower the next morning.

After that first night she never watched them again. Max wondered if she did that to Jondy, she'd never mentioned it in the brief conversations they had in the showers, and that little piece of information Max was sure her sister would tell her.

If she hadn't done it to Jondy why was she so special? Why did she warrant supervising? Gently Max rubbed her flat stomach. Was there a life growing in there? Could that be the reason Biggs hadn't come that night? She wasn't ready to be a mother, she wasn't even sure she wanted to be a mother. What kind of mother would she be? It's not as if she had great mothering instincts-growing up in the hell hole Manticore tended to take that kind stuff away.

For a small moment in time she played with the idea of having Logan's kid. The little one would have her dark looks and his smarts, his class. It was a fantasy she only entertained for a minute, after that minute she was shot and captured by her clone.

Being in here she appreciated how special her friends were, Original Cindy, her home girl, was the best friend she'd ever had. Never had she had someone love her so unconditionally before, no one except family and they were scattered all over the place.

Sketchy, screwed up, scamming, looking for any angle to exploit Sketchy. He didn't know what she was but he still had her back...even if it was from a distance. Even Normal had a small bit of affection for...oh Blue Lady. Max shot up in the cot. She's seeing good qualities in Normal? She had to get out of this place.

Yawning she grabbed the twin bars above her head; they had been installed in every cell last month. Renfro wanted to give us the opportunity to work out when we couldn't sleep. Apparently there had been a lot of insomniacs around the base. Carefully and with complete control she lifted her weight and began a set of reps.

She'd been at it for twenty minutes when the bitch came into her cell. Max didn't stop instead she twisted around to face her. "What?" She breathed out.

"X5-567 is on a mission. He won't be joining you tonight or tomorrow night."

Not once did Max stop the lift and drop motion she started, she stared at the woman waiting for there to be a catch.

"I know you know who Eyes Only is. He's been causing trouble for us." She paced the small width of the cell. "He thinks you're dead you know?" Renfro pulled a file out from behind her back.

"What's B-X5-567's mission." Please don't let it be Logan. Please don't let it be Logan. She'd snap.

"Seem a little worried there 452. Relax, he's not on Eyes Only." She plopped the tan file folder on the gray scratchy cot covers. "You're a disease 452. You kill everything you touch. It's only a miracle your sister hasn't fallen victim to you."

She sat on the bed and opened the folder. Colored pictures were inside. Renfro picked them up and went through each of them. "Hannah, the woman that took you the night you and the others escaped," a broken and bloody caregiver was shown. "Your brother Ben," another broken and bloodied body lay in the woods, this time by her hand. "Does 371 know you killed him? And of course your brother Zack. Gave his life to save not only your sister's but yours as well."

Max couldn't take her gaze off the array of photos. All people she loved cared about, and their faces haunted her every day. Renfro pulled out one last photo. It's a still from one of Logan's Eyes Only messages.

"We will find Eyes Only. And when we do, it'll be your fault he's dead." She let the photo fall back on the bed and left the small cell.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

A.N. I will be using Liz's transgenic name, Jondy, when she's with the X5's and at Manticore. However once she arrives in Roswell the others will call her by the name they knew which of course is Liz. Just wanted to point that out so no one is confused.

**Chapter 3**

Jondy and Alec lay on the cot with the scratchy gray standard issue bed sheets beneath them. She nuzzled her nose against his melting into him. "I missed you." Jondy whispered not wanting to speak loudly in case that bitch had guards by the door.

"I'm very missable." Alec rumbled.

She lightly smacked him. "Stop it, I'm serious." She giggled.

"So am I." He teased.

Shaking her head Jondy leaned in close and placed a soft kiss on his cheekbone. She couldn't stop touching him, kissing him, being close to him. Sighing with contentment she rested her head on his strong chest, her palm lay flat against his abdomen. "I want a kitten."

"A kitten?" He laughed.

"Yea. A cute little kitten that we could hide during the day and play with after dark." She lightly tapped her fingers on his stomach.

Alec rubbed his chin over the top of her head. "I think we could do that." He tightened his arm around her. Footsteps stomped down the hallway disturbing the sleep of many others in their own bunks. He held his breath waiting for their moment to be interrupted but thankfully the guard marched on by not sparing their room a glance.

For a few minutes they lay in silence, Alec would glide his fingers across her stomach and she would hold on to him not allowing him to move away from her for a second. "Have you seen Biggs or Max lately?" Jondy asked breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Biggs left on a mission this morning. He'll be back in about three days." Alec tucked a stray stand of hair behind Jondy's ear. "Biggs will be okay."

"I'm sure he will be." These last few months that she and Maxie had been at Manticore they managed to form bonds with not only their breeding partners but also with a couple X5's and an X6.

The two X5's were also a couple; she had met a girl of seventeen in the medical ward. She's pregnant as well; her breeding partner was one of the few who got chosen for Psy-Ops. His mental abilities included altering perceptions, telekinesis, and aging the brain till there's nothing left but a bunch of gray goo. The male X5 gave his partner the name she had now, Elena, he said he heard the name on the outside and he liked it. The brothers and sisters in his original unit gave him the name of Alter.

The X6, whose "new" name was Scheg since he made up most of the schedules for his unit, had been in the med lab often, he never told her what he was in there for but the doctors took a lot of scans of his mind and some blood work. Recently he told her about the celebration his unit had thrown for him, nothing big but enough to make him happy turning fifteen.

"Have the medics told you anything about the baby?"

"No, nothing except the baby is healthy, it better be with all the vitamins and the pregnancy diet they have me on." She smirked. Jondy secretly hoped for a little girl, the first child she ever imagined having was a baby girl. Now she hadn't imagined a whole lot, but enough to know that she hoped for a girl first. Although if the baby were a boy she wouldn't be disappointed, the most important thing she wanted was a happy and healthy baby.

"Usually at breakfast I see Max. She's worried about you." Until he held Jondy in his arms he was worried for a while too. The only time he saw her was when Renfro wanted him to be at an appointment that she had scheduled for the baby check up, and even then he couldn't talk to her without Renfro listening in.

Thankfully he had insider information, the guards, for a price, were willing to tell him how Jondy was and if anything had been done to her. And the X6 that befriended her while she had been waiting for one of the doctors to finish with another pregnant transgenic told him everything that she told him.

After hearing the information that he had on Jondy, Max calmed down somewhat, she still worried but some of the stress eased. They never got along but both were able to tolerate the other for Jondy's sake.

"You tell her I'm ok right?" She knew that he would get information on her somehow. There would be no way that he wouldn't keep tabs on her in Manticore. And if he had info he'd share with Max if only to keep her out of trouble, because if Max weren't kept in the loop she'd find her own answers and that could raise suspicions.

"Of course." Again the couple fell into silence, enjoying being held by the other. It didn't take too long for Jondy to fall asleep and shortly after he fell asleep too, but not before tucking the gun one of the guards passed him under his pillow. Soon. Soon it would be time.

TBC

Note: There are about 11 more chapters left to post and I'll post those on Saturday, Sunday, and Monday.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4February 19, 2021; Late Morning

Out in the yard Maxie and Alec spar, their transgenic brother's and sister's watched as the two punched and kicked. As always the day started with breakfast, followed by an hour of studies, lately the subject had been civilian speak. After the hour of class they were sent out to the yard to train, spar, and exercise for a few hours until lunch.

Jondy was with the other pregnant females doing various exercises that would keep their bodies fit but not hurt the babies. Instead of exercising outside Renfro insisted they do it inside, she wanted to watch the females and their pregnancies in a controlled environment.

A loud whistle sounded, he and Max stopped their fight and stood at attention facing one of their commanding officers.

"Chow time, head to the cafeteria." The CO left and went presumably to eat his own lunch.

Relaxing the people in the yard left and made their way to the mess hall. It took a few minutes to get their food but once they did Alec tapped his fingers two times on the table.

Alter and Scheg sat down on either side of Alec and Max. Out of no where a masculine voice spoke in their heads. _Two days? Sure we'll be ready by then. _

Alec raised a single eyebrow. "Jondy seems to think so." Unable to communicate with him mentally. Last night when Jondy spoke to him about the kitten she tapped her fingers on his stomach letting him know that in two days they'd break out of Manticore and to let the others know.

_Biggs isn't coming back is he? _Alter questioned. He was looking forward to getting out of Manticore; he saw what the scientists and that bitch planned to do to his child. The horrors she thought up…no one should have to go through that.

Around the mess hall only a small spattering of women were in the room. Ten women had yet to get pregnant; a small grouping of the pregnant women looked down their noses at the non-pregnant transgenics. Those few pregnant women thought they were better and genetically better.

A crackle of energy was felt through the mess hall, the males who had pregnant mates raised their heads and looked toward the entrance. In a few seconds the group of pregnant women in various stages of growth came together into the cafeteria.

The women went to the food and gathered piles of food, each hungry and craving certain things. When they received the food they went toward whatever area their mates were in. Jondy and Elena went toward the same table and sat down next to their males.

As the women sat the males calmed and focused again on their own meal. Alec glanced at Jondy's plate. "Is that going to be enough for you?" He put a fork full of corn in his mouth and then a fork full of mashed potatoes.

"Yea. Renfro thinks it's a treat to let us have regular meals once a week. If it was really treat she'd head down to the nearest Burgerville and get me a milkshake." She growled before digging into her lunch. She could hardly wait to break out of this place. Only two more days, then she, her family, and friends would be long gone from this hellhole.

Joshua, not being able to get in touch with Maxie, contacted her and told her that a group of the transgenics who were underground had almost finished the escape route. Because Renfro refused to acknowledge the anomalies she didn't keep them under as watchful an eye.

With regular looking transgenics she had guards patrolling the areas that they were housed, but down below they were lucky if they had a guard a week patrolling. While that part was good the other side of the coin was that they didn't get food often either. If Joshua weren't feeding them they'd probably starve.

"So what did we miss today?" Elena questioned. Since the pregnant women didn't spar any longer they weren't getting front row seats in the insults and real fights breaking out in the yard.

"X6-185 has been coping major 'tude with me." Maxie snarled. Little shit was only fourteen and she thought she was all big and bad. Going on missions by herself…please she was going on solo missions when she was eight, fourteen wasn't the least bit impressive.

Jondy chuckled. "Please tell me you shoved your fist down her throat?" She munched on a carrot. During the few times she was with Maxie she heard from her the crap that girl gave her. Saying she was weak because she couldn't handle the Manticore world and ran away. Or that the heart Zack gave her weakened her physical abilities.

"Not yet. Plan to soon though." After all what the hell could the Manticore head honchos do to her when she'd be gone? It would be the perfect time to get her back.

Elena smirked, "Looking forward to hearing about that." She raised her spoon up to give her approval before putting the slop they called Salisbury steak into her mouth. Alter told her psychically about the plan to leave Manticore, she was looking forward to it but she couldn't help but be frightened about the unknown that lay ahead.

Would she be strong enough to survive out there? She knew that if Jondy and Maxie could do it when they were children chances were good so could she at her age now. Besides Alter would protect her and it wasn't like they'd be alone. There'd be a whole group of them leaving, she'd be okay…she hoped.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_February 21, 2021; Two Days Later_

"Lights out!" A booming voice over the loud speaker told the occupants in their cells that it was time to bunk down.

Maxie lay in bed but didn't close her eyes. In one hour she would be far away from this prison. Alec and Jondy would meet her in her cell; it helped to have a couple guards in their pocket. When Renfro left the base they had free reign in the facility.

Of course there were the occasional guards who took that free-reign thing too far. Some of the older female transgenics were unsure if the child they carried were one of the guards or their mate. It wasn't a surprise that a few of the guards abused them after hours. Manticore couldn't have a lot of guards who felt sorry for the people they were supposed to watch.

Sighing Max turned over onto her back. Biggs should be out there tonight, waiting for them, waiting for her. Renfro wouldn't notice that he hadn't returned till tomorrow, she would be pissed. A very small part of her wanted to stay to see her reaction to that news.

Alter, Elena, and Scheg would meet them in the basement, along with Joshua. Once they escaped Jondy and Alec were going to Roswell. She would miss her big sister; they hadn't had much of an opportunity to reconnect on a sibling level. It broke her heart that they were separating again.

As for her and Biggs they were going to Seattle. Biggs didn't want to leave her alone, she appreciated that, she didn't really want to be alone either when she went back. What if Logan didn't want her anymore, what if he found someone else to be with.

Not to mention Biggs knew what they had done to her because they did it to him too. Renfro watched him too when he had sex with her that first time, many of the tortures she endured he endured with her. Whether by hearing about it or having it done to him too. She wasn't ready to give him up yet.

Joshua and Scheg mentioned going to Seattle with her and Biggs, but Alter and Elena didn't know yet. They knew they didn't want to go Seattle as Elena hated the rain, but they weren't sure if they were following Alec and Jondy or going to a different destination, someplace all their own.

As for X6-185 she had fun kicking her annoying ass that morning in the yard. Since she was leaving Manticore and had no plans to ever come back, she was—enthusiastic during sparing. She didn't want to fight anyone but the little bitch.

Sent her to the infirmary with a couple of cracked ribs, a busted lip and a concussion. Beating her up that morning felt damn good, shut her up effectively too.

Surprisingly she didn't get an infraction for her hard treatment of a fellow transgenic. Instead Renfro complimented her on being so ruthless. To her it proved that she was losing the emotions she had gained from the outside. That part didn't feel so good.

Max wished she had a window in her cell to look out of, in Seattle when she was waiting she'd sit by the window and watch cars and people go by going through their routine. It would calm her and get her ready for whatever was to come next.

She reached under her pillow and pulled out a watch and makeshift knife. Only forty-five minutes left, everything had to go by the book or they'd likely to be killed. Alter had his job, Alec had his, and she had hers.

Alter would right now be gearing up, getting ready to break Elena out of her cell, and then he would be altering the guard's perception of what they'd see. Instead of seeing him break out his mate they'd see them in the cell. The longest he could hold the image would be thirty minutes—thirty-five if he really pushed it.

Alec would be paying the guard to let him out, Jondy would stay in the cell for a little while longer, and then he'd go to the control room, knock out the guards, start a fire in the control room and then let out the other transgenics. With all the chaos he'd meet Jondy in her cell and then the three of them would head to the basement.

From there they'd wait for Alter, Elena, Scheg, and Joshua, then it's bye-bye Manticore. Everything had to go by the book or they would be screwed. She hoped they wouldn't be screwed.

In the process of escaping they would also be freeing all of the other transgenics housed in that facility. It would both give them cover and maybe give the others a chance at a semi-normal life. Again she looked at her watch, not much longer now.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jondy lay down on the cot drumming her thumbs along her stomach. Alec left the cell and she had to stay there waiting like a bump on a log. She hated feeling so useless but neither she nor Alec wanted anything to happen to the baby. If she went out there and helped him something could go wrong, and she wouldn't be able to live with that.

Sirens suddenly blared through the facility. A red light above the bed swirled and brought the dark cell to light. The cell door clanked as locks were disengaged and doors opened automatically.

She swung her legs off the bed and stood up. With her shoes already on she grabbed her sweater and Alec's, it was cold outside, it was February in Washington, it's not just cold, it's fucking cold. When they leave the facility it would take a couple days to get to Roswell. Biggs should have a couple vehicles a few miles down the road waiting for them.

Transgenics flow from the cells and run down the halls, not once did anyone fall or trip, even with all those people hurrying through the stone walls. She saw an opening and moved with the crowd. It only took a few moments to get to Maxie's cell. Jondy ducked in barely missing another transgenic coming up behind her in a rush to leave the base. Maxie was standing by her raised bed and the hole in the wall she made a couple months ago.

Overcome with relief the sisters hugged each other tightly for a brief moment, it felt so good to be held that both wished the comfort could continue. Whatever they wished however didn't matter, they couldn't allow themselves the luxury. She and Maxie needed to stay strong till their mission was complete.

"How was it out there?" Max questioned. She hadn't even attempted to poke her head outside her cell door. The many children, teenagers, and adults rushing down the hall sounded like a stampede of buffalo.

As Max pulled away from her she smirked. "Exactly as it sounds out there." Structured chaos.

Maxie noticed her quick glance toward the door. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He won't leave you to head out there alone." She rubbed Jondy's shoulder giving her enough comfort to keep her strong. Alec would fight tooth and nail to get to her older sister. He's too annoying to not show up again.

Normally Jondy wouldn't need the comfort from Max, she wouldn't turn it down if given but it wouldn't be needed. However her hormones were going crazy. An insecure part of her wondered if Alec wanted to leave Manticore. He had a fairly good life here; he did what he was told—usually, had guards in his back pocket, three square meals a day…why would he want to put all that at risk for her?

Immediately she shook off that momentary panic. He loved her, he loved their child, and he wouldn't leave her to raise him or her alone. She could go out on her own sure, but she didn't want to. Alec helped with the fun part; he had better be there to help her with the not so fun parts. Once he was there next to her she could breathe easy again.

Maxie watched the door with her, she promised Alec yesterday that if he didn't show up a minute after he was scheduled to arrive she'd take Jondy and continue with their plan. She hoped she wouldn't have to do that, getting her older sister to leave Alec behind might be difficult.

_Hurry Alec, please hurry._ Jondy thought. _Please don't make me leave without you._ She glanced at her watch, fifteen more seconds before he was late.

Outside the footfalls of transgenics began to quiet, many were only a few halls away from freedom. A few more waited for their younger unit members. It wasn't long before the only sounds that could be heard were faint footfalls.

Turning toward Maxie, she made a choice that she never wanted to make. "Alec's late." She said to her sister. "Let's go." She rubbed her stomach, if it were just her she'd tell Max to get out of there and then she'd head back for Alec. The baby was more important though.

Max stared at her for a second before nodding. She understood why she made her decision. There wasn't another option for her; she had to protect the baby. Standing back she let Jondy go through first before following her.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As soon as the sisters were through the opening they grabbed the others hands and ran to their first rendezvous point. Joshua, Elena, Alter, and Scheg were there waiting.

"Where's Alec?" Alter questioned. He'd noticed the missing group member before Jondy and Max turned the corner. He felt the powerful loss radiating from the pregnant woman.

"He's not coming. Let's go." Maxie said. She had to get her sister out of there. When they were out she'd hold her sister while she cried. Max saw that if Jondy opened her mouth now it would be to weep her loss.

Joshua crawled through the window leading to the outside first. Followed closely behind him were Alter and Elena. Maxie pulled Jondy closer to the window and watched as she eased out cradling her slight bump. And last were she and Scheg.

All around them transgenics of every number were racing for the hills outside the fence. For now they would be free. Whether or not the hundreds of them decided to stay out in the world would be the ultimate question.

Jondy grabbed Maxie's hand again as they ran toward the second rendezvous point that Biggs was waiting at. Maxie watched as Jondy ran behind Joshua emotionless. The pain she must be feeling at Alec not showing up at her cell must be devastating but she held strong.

Once the facility was behind them and the woods lay stretched out in front of them Maxie pulled her sister to a stop. "Come with me to Seattle."

"What?" Jondy still didn't let go of Max's hand but she frowned at her.

"To Seattle. You won't be alone there." She knew what it was like to be alone, it sucked. Even with OC, Logan, and Sketchy…it wasn't the same as having her family with her.

Jondy swallowed hard. Licking her lips she pulled Maxie forward into a hug. "I love you, ya know that?" Tears that neither had allowed themselves to fall while in the walls of Manticore trickled down their faces.

"I love you too." Maxie choked out.

"I have to go back to Roswell though." Jondy pulled back a little. "I need to make sure everyone is okay." She wiped away some of the tears on Maxie's face with her thumb. "You understand." That wasn't a question, Jondy knew that Max did.

Although she didn't want to, she understood what her sister was saying. If she were in Jondy's place she'd want to go back to where her friends were and at least check on them. Max nodded. "You do what you have to do."

"Always do."

"But then please, come to Seattle." She held both of Jondy's hands in hers. "I'd really enjoy having my sister around again."

"We'll see." Jondy wiped at her own tears. It didn't matter that she was the older sister and Max the younger, they took care of each other.

Max knew Jondy wouldn't promise something unless she was a hundred and ten percent sure that she could deliver. Her answer was all she could give. "Keep in touch though."

"Now that I do promise." Jondy kissed her cheek. "Come on, the meeting place isn't that far. Five clicks at most."

Once again they started to run toward their freedom. The others were ahead of them, Alter and Elena had kept close to Joshua and Scheg hadn't stopped when the sisters had. They were a little behind but not by a lot. Soon they'd be on the road and away from Manticore…again.

TBC

Note: Still about 8 more updates before this one is up to date. I'll post the rest on Sunday or Monday.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Maxie and Jondy made it to the meeting place the others were already there. Including two newcomers that neither sister had seen before.

One was in green fatigues, a tanned T-shirt, and a green overcoat. He was tall too, very close to Joshua's tall frame of six feet-six inches. However his most pronounced features were his face and body which was that of a reptile.

"This is Mole." Joshua introduced. "Reptile in his cocktail." He grinned showing his sharp teeth but he didn't look at all ferocious.

Mole had a shotgun in his hand, it was over his shoulder, where he got it during the escape she had no idea, and he stared at her and Maxie. He didn't smile but he nodded to them. "What took you two so long?"

"Sisterly chat." Max said. There was no need he should know more than that.

"He's Alec's friend." From Joshua's tone he had already told the two new additions that Alec wouldn't be coming.

Jondy felt her throat tighten before she dropped Max's hand gently and went up to Mole. Holding out her hand she looked up at him. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jondy."

Mole shook her hand. "He told me a lot about you." A moment of understanding passed between them. Both felt the loss of Alec.

Biggs squeezed Jondy's shoulder in comfort before stepping over to Maxie. He automatically put his arm around her shoulders holding her close.

"And this, this is Raven." Joshua pointed toward the second new person.

A blonde haired beauty, with piercing blue eyes waved from her spot by the tree. "X5-178." She pushed off the tree and moved closer to the group of people. "Excelled in marksmanship, language, and covert ops."

Everyone who hadn't met her or known her name nodded to her. Elena however greeted her with a hug; she must have been the one to invite Raven along. It was good she seemed to have someone besides Alter to go with. That might give the young mother some female companionship that understood what she was going through.

"Is this a tea party or are we going to get outta here?" Mole questioned.

"We're getting out of here." Max told him. "Biggs, Joshua, Scheg, and I are going to Seattle. Jondy is going to Roswell, New Mexico. As for the rest of you it's up to you where you go."

Mole spoke up first. "I'm going to Roswell." He looked to Jondy. "Alec asked for me to go with you if he wasn't…able to."

Tears welled in her eyes. Alec figured there would be a chance that he wouldn't be able to make it back to her. It hurt and warmed her heart at the same time. He thought far enough ahead to have someone help her…take care of her if he wasn't able to.

A part of her rebelled at the idea of someone else taking care of her; she was a transgenic female dammit and she could take care of her self. On the other hand what would happen when she was bigger with their baby and a bad situation happened? Wouldn't she want someone who was able to bail her out of a jam?

Max left Biggs embrace and hurried over to her. The hormones must really be getting to her if she was openly crying in front of strangers and while they weren't completely out of the woods. Literally and figuratively speaking.

It was one thing when it was just them and they were away from the base. They were sisters it was different. However there, now, it had to have been pregnancy hormones.

"It's okay." She whispered softly, stroking Jondy's back.

Jondy held on tightly to her sister. She knew it was an inappropriate time to start bawling. Hell she didn't want to do it and tried her damnedest to stop the flow of liquid from leaving her eyes. But hearing Mole tell her that Alec wanted him to go with her to keep her safe it broke that wall inside her and she couldn't help it.

While Max was comforting her the others were getting the few things they had and packed them in one of the three automobiles. Two vehicles were SUV's while the third was an old Dodge Neon. Mole had already called dibs on one of the SUV's. There was no way in hell he would be driving anything but that.

When he was loading his bag in the back he mumbled about being the babysitter to a hormonal pregnant woman. He clearly wasn't happy which only made Liz cry a little harder into Max's shoulder.

A couple minutes later Biggs went up to Jondy and Max, "We're ready to go. Alter, Elena, and Raven have already left."

Pulling away from each other Jondy scrubbed at her face wiping away the tears, and Max nodded. While irritated that they didn't say good-bye neither could fault them wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"I'm not leaving yet." Jondy stated shocking the rest of their group.

"Now it's my turn. What?" Maxie glared at her. "Are you crazy? We have to blaze."

"I know. But I'm going to wait for Alec. I have to wait for Alec."

"No you don't. You've gotta leave." She gripped Jondy's upper arm pleading with her.

Swallowing she moved a bit of hair that fell into her face. "Can't yet. I won't wait long, just fifteen minutes. But I can't leave until I've waited. We're relatively safe right now. I can wait for a few minutes."

"Fine, but you're not doing it without us." Max told her firmly. If Jondy thought that she was just going to leave while her sister stayed there she had another thing coming.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Waiting for Alec seemed to take longer than it should have. Jondy wasn't pacing, she wasn't crying, she wasn't talking, all she did was sit on the hood and stare out into the woods. Mole leaned against the SUV beside her keeping his distance from her but staying close enough to leap into action if necessary.

Biggs and Maxie were standing on the other side of Jondy ready to be there when she was ready to go. Joshua and Scheg were waiting by the vehicle they would be going to Seattle in.

Jondy glanced at her watch, only eight minutes had passed. There were still seven minutes left, Alec could still show up. She had to believe that.

Ros-DA-Ros-DA-Ros-DA

The fire was burning out of control, windows were blowing out and flames licked the side of the facility. Alec, along with three others, was running passed the fence that enclosed the building.

Jondy would be so furious at him for not being there in Max's cell when he said he would be. But as he was passing by the infirmary he saw three people that he couldn't leave behind, not in good conscious anyway.

If he left those people behind, Jondy would never forgive him. It took him a few minutes to get them unhooked and aware of their surroundings. Once they were alert he ordered them to follow him.

The only female huffed behind him, his girlfriend and her sister wouldn't be too happy about that addition. Not because she was female, if anything that would probably make them warm to her easier. It was who specifically the female was.

Wow, he just called Jondy his girlfriend. During the whole time they were in Manticore he never thought in terms of girlfriend/boyfriend. Mate, lover, even breeding partner but never girlfriend. That thought made him push a little faster.

Ros-DA-Ros-DA-Ros-DA

As she sat and waited for Alec, Jondy thought back to when she was Liz Parker. Would she continue to be Liz Parker when she showed up back in Roswell? Or would she bury that persona forever and stay Jondy?

There was a third option though. Mixing the two. Would that make her Lidy or Jonz? Right like that made sense. She wondered briefly about her friends, Maria would hug her close when she showed back up then she'd probably smack her on the arm for leaving without telling her.

Kyle, he'd hug her too, then he'd wonder silently for a while where she'd been since May. Blue Lady, she'd almost been gone for a year. Eight months she had been gone.

She loved them so much, she wished Alex would be there but there was no hope of that. Her best friend next to Maria was dead and had been since a few weeks before she left for Seattle.

As for Michael, Isabel, Tess, and Max it seemed unlikely that they'd still be on Earth. Why would they stay? She knew that Tess had been pregnant when she left for Seattle and that the baby couldn't survive on Earth. Those four had to leave if the baby were to survive.

Six minutes left. Hurry Alec. He didn't feel dead, she couldn't explain it but inside her Alec radar told her that he was still alive. She had to hold out hope that her radar wasn't completely wrong.

Deep in the woods Joshua heard footsteps. "People coming."

Jondy hopped off the hood, Maxie and Biggs stood on one side of her while Mole closed in on the other side. Joshua and Scheg stood near the group but didn't crowd in close.

Two minutes later a most welcome face broke through the trees. "Alec." Jondy breathed out. Relief flooded her system and threatened to bring her to her knees.

He slowed but didn't stop moving until he had Jondy in his arms. "Why are you still here?" He whispered into her hair.

"I couldn't leave you." She burrowed into his chest. It wasn't until she noticed Maxie hadn't moved an inch from her side, Max was stone still. "Max?"

"It can't be."

Jondy looked over Alec's shoulder. "Oh Blue Lady."

"They were in the infirmary. As I was running by they were still bound to the beds. That's why I was late." Alec explained.

"Zack?" Jondy breathed out.

"Ben?" Max said in the same shocked and questioning tone as her sister.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

"How—" Max couldn't seem to speak.

"Right there with ya Max." She kept her arm around Alec's waist but turned so they were both facing Zack and Ben. Zack had shot himself in the head to save her and Maxie, now he was there but he certainly didn't look normal.

Metal made up one side of his face, his exposed eye was red, and his arm was incased in shiny metal frame. In the one normal eye there was no warmth as he looked toward her and Max. It was like he didn't recognize them.

Ben on the other hand seemed to know who they were. His gaze would switch from Max to her then back again. He couldn't take his eyes off her and Alec for long though. Her brother noticed how close the two of them were.

"This is all fine and dandy but can we get out of here?" The female that was huffing behind the others made her presence known. Much to her displeasure she was ignored.

Maxie was the first to break ranks but she stepped cautiously toward the two brothers she thought were dead. "This is impossible. You were both dead." She whispered.

"What?" Jondy whipped her head around and looked at Max. "Ben was dead? When? How?"

Maxie turned and faced Jondy. "He was killing people, I couldn't let him—" She swallowed passed the lump in her throat. Blue Lady telling Jondy was going to be difficult. Jondy and Ben were so close growing up. Just like Max and Zack were. Where one was the other wasn't too far behind.

"So you killed him?" Couldn't there have been another way to stop him? Why hadn't Maxie gotten a hold of Zack? He could call her and she'd go up there and help him. Hell Max even had her phone number, she could have called her.

"He asked me too. We had gotten in a fight and I injured him. Badly enough so he couldn't walk without further injuring himself. Lydecker was coming—he didn't want to go back." Tears misted in her eyes but they didn't fall. "So I snapped his neck."

There was nothing in Jondy's world at that moment except her and her sister. Alec who was pressed to her side giving her all the comfort he could didn't register in her mind.

"You just…" She looked down at the ground not wanting to say the words. "You snapped his neck."

"He wanted me too." Max hated the way Jondy was looking at her. "Ben didn't want to go back there, can't exactly blame him on that."

"How long did you know what he was doing?"

Maxie tightened her jaw and stared at her. "What does that matter?"

"Tell me." Neither sister raised their voices above a loud whisper, always aware that too much noise could bring hell raining down upon them.

"A couple days." She whispered to her.

"Why didn't you call me? You know I would have come up and helped-"

Max stepped forward her fist clenched tightly. "Don't you think I know that? When Ben showed up in Seattle—"

"What? What was so important in my life that you couldn't call me and let me know what was happening?" She had given her cell number to three of her siblings, Zack, Max, and Tinga. Zack said it was too dangerous to give his or her numbers out to everyone in their unit. He didn't like that she gave her number to two of her sisters, instead of just him. Complained it would compromise them.

"Because you had just lost Alex. How could I put you through more pain?" Max tilted her head in sympathy. Seeing her confusion at her knowledge of Jondy's friend's death she explained it to her. "Zack called to let me know."

Zack had come to Roswell the afternoon after Alex's death. He found her wandering around the desert her hands bleeding dripping blood onto the dusty ground. She had run out there and took her anger out on a rock; she got the worse damage.

Jondy breathed deeply Max had been protecting her. It cracked her heart; one sibling killed her other sibling. Both she was close too; she didn't know whether to be angry or sad, hurt or sympathetic. So she decided to do the only thing that would make them okay again.

She eased away from Alec and brought Maxie into her arms. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"God dammit!" She paced back and forth toward the burning facility then back to her idling car.

She should have known something like that would happen. Did she listen to her instincts? No of course not, he stormed in and told her what to do. Oh what she would do if she were in charge for one day. Her boss would be dead that's for damn sure.

"Calm down Ren." His cold voice made the bitter wind even harsher.

"Calm down?" Renfro went around her car and stood in front of him, the car door the only thing separating them.

"Yes."

"You told me to move the breeding partners into the same room, it'd make them a little happier so they wouldn't rebel." She shouted at him. "What the hell does this look like."

He stood there gazing at the blazing inferno; the roof had collapsed as they stood there. The sides of the building were charred beyond recognition, whoever set the fire wanted to make sure nothing could be salvaged.

"Guess they were mad." He smirked and shook his head.

Renfro turned back to the shell of a building. "They are not going to happy." She growled, his bosses probably wouldn't let her boss live for long after this issue was brought to their attention.

"Don't worry about it. They're where we want them." Although he didn't think they'd break away so soon it didn't change their plans. "Come on let's get out of here." He ducked back into the car and closed the door.

"Are you telling me they wanted this to happen?" She shouted through the closed door. The man inside however didn't answer her only stared hard at her, the black glint in his eyes piercing right through her.

Angry Renfro straightened her suit and hurried over to the driver's side. Once inside she turned to her passenger. A glint of silver caught her eye. Before she could back up in horror the knife was at her throat and sliding across opening her neck like butter.

Blood oozed out, she tried to gasp but it was no use. She brought her hands up to try to slow the bleeding but there was too much, they slipped and she couldn't find the slash. Red, warm blood coated her hands and arms. The liquid could hardly be seen on her black suit jacket, but her white blouse showed the richness of color pumping from her throat.

"You're no longer of use to us Dr. Renfro." He calmly wiped the blood that gathered on the knife into a handkerchief. He tossed the bloodied fabric in the backseat then slid the blade into the sheath under his suit jacket.

As if he hadn't just killed someone he causally left the car and walked toward an SUV that was waiting for him. The man waiting in the driver's seat turned as his boss opened the back door and slid in. "Are you ready sir?"

"Not yet." He pulled out a small black item in the shape of an oval. His finger pressed down on the dark gray button and Renfro's car blew up. The blast lifted the car off the ground a few feet before falling back down. "Now we can go."

Aaron, the driver of the SUV, started the engine and backed up till he made it to the road. Once he was on the road he switched to drive and sped away from the blazing fires.

TBC

Note: There are 4 more updates to post and then this one will be all caught up. I should be posting them sometime tonight or early tomorrow morning.


	13. Chapter 12

A.N. Don't know if I'm satisfied with this chapter but I hope everyone likes it anyway. Some lines might be from 'Some Assembly Acquired' don't know since I haven't watched it for a couple months but the words sound familiar.

**Chapter 12**

"If you—snapped his neck how is he still alive?" She whispered to Max.

A lone tear fell down Maxie's cheek. "I don't know."

Once Jondy pulled back from her sister she dragged Ben into her arms. "You're coming with us, ok?"

Alec stood off to the side watching the siblings reunite, a bit of jealousy pierced his heart. He didn't want to be jealous of Ben and Jondy, after all they didn't have a romantic love, it was sibling affection, but she was still hugging a man that looked like him. Would she be attracted to Ben eventually the same way she was to him?

"You mean we're not splitting up?" Ben spoke for the first time that evening.

Ben sounded so hopeful that he wouldn't be off by himself again. "No, not completely anyway." Jondy pulled back. "Some of us are headed to where I hid the first time, while Max, Joshua, Biggs, and Scheg are headed for Seattle where Max hid."

Zack stepped forward next to Max. "We shouldn't be here, we should find the rendezvous point. The other units should be there too." He spoke without any warmth.

Max stood in front of Zack. "No, we're not going back to Manticore."

"Why not?" Zack asked.

"It's not safe. Manticore isn't safe." Max spoke passionately.

Zack stared down at her. "It's our home." He didn't understand why they were standing around not heading to a checkpoint to be moved to another facility.

"Not anymore. We have a different home." Max touched his forearm. She watched his normal eye, he didn't show any sign of recognition. "Do you know me, us?"

Zack only looked at her with confusion. "Should I?"

Max turned around and flipped her hair up, giving Zack a good look at her barcode. "452, you're in my unit."

"Yes, I'm Max. This is Jondy, 371, and Ben, 493. We were all in your unit too."

"And the others." He moved his gaze from one transgenic to the other till he rested his eyes back on Max.

"Not in our unit, but they are friends." Sirens sound off in the woods. "We can't stay here." Max told the others worried that they had stayed in one place for too long.

"Finally someone's thinking." Mole hissed. "What are we waiting for. Let's move it."

Jondy nodded. "You're both right." She hugged Zack tightly. "I'm so happy you're alive." She whispered. "I'm sorry we can't stay." Jondy pulled back and turned to Maxie. "I know I don't have to say this but…"

Max smirked. "I'll take care of him."

"Take care of yourself too." In a few moments she and Max would be separated again. Living in different city, living different lives, it was nothing they weren't used to but after seeing Max regularly she hated having to go back to how they were before.

"As long as you take care of my niece or nephew." She gently rubbed Jondy's belly. There were very few people who could touch her slightly protruding stomach without getting their hand ripped off, she was one of the few.

With one more quick hug they split up into their separate groups. Alec and Biggs shook hands; they'd keep in contact when they got cell phones. Biggs and Alec took the driver's seat and within moments they were hurrying down the road and continuing to freedom.

TBC


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Roswell_

Maria Deluca hurried around the corner, books in hand running toward the bus stop. The Jetta was still in the shop and her Mom left with Jim on their honeymoon last night. She shivered with disgust; there was no getting over that. Kyle had spent the night at Isabel's that night so he wasn't there to take her to school either. Some stepbrother he was becoming, she sarcastically thought.

As she raced closer to the bus stop she came upon the Crashdown…or what used to be the Crashdown. Slowing for the first time that morning she looked at the once bustling establishment turned run-down, graffiti on the walls, and dust on the tables hole in the wall.

It had been almost a year since the Parker's went missing. First Nancy and Jeff disappeared, although no one noticed until Liz disappeared a week later. Liz had told Maria two days after her parents had left that they were at a convention. Although during an investigation it was revealed that no such trip had been set up.

Many members of their town believed that Liz had something to do with her parent's disappearance and then when it was obvious she couldn't keep the lie up she left town too. Those people were the same people who believed that Liz killed Nancy and Jeff. She was one of the few who didn't believe the rumors.

Maria knew her best friend; she loved her family and if something happened to them then she could bet that Liz would try to solve the mystery. There wasn't a shadow of doubt in her mind that Liz had found a clue linking someone or something to the disappearance of her parent's and she got in too deep.

Max was the one who had realized first that something wasn't right with the situation. He had gone to tell Liz he was leaving the planet with Tess because his son, growing inside her, couldn't breathe on Earth. When he went into her room through the window there were clothes strewn everywhere, but to him it didn't look like anything except a shirt and a pair of pants was missing. It disturbed her how much Max knew about the clothes Liz wore.

He also noted a large chest that he had never seen before was broken open and all the contents in it were gone. Then Max called Maria to tell her that there had been a problem at Liz's place and he thought she should get over there.

Worried she drove as fast as she could from Michael's place and went to the Crashdown, Michael came with her knowing she'd need someone to lean on if in fact Liz had been hurt. Alex's death had only been a few weeks previously; she wouldn't have been able to lose another friend so suddenly.

When the duo got there and saw the mess that was Liz's room she had collapsed on the floor. Michael lifted her up and carried her to the bed. "No, I can't lose Liz, I can't." She kept mumbling more to herself then anyone in the room.

Taking note of the time Max tried to get Michael to go with him but Michael faced Max and with authority that normally would have turned her on, even if she didn't admit it out loud, he told Max no. That he was staying there with her and they'd find out what happened to Liz.

For a second Max looked like he was going to argue but instead he only nodded. Maria although angry that he could leave without even trying to search for Liz she could still see the pain and anguish he felt for leaving.

Having calmed down she along with Michael and Max searched the room for twenty minutes. In a desk drawer Maria found, underneath a pile of papers and tucked way in the back, an envelope with her name on it. Instead of giving her answers the letter enclosed only served to give her more questions. She pocketed the envelope without telling Michael or Max. Where it was hidden told her that it was for her eyes only.

Michael suggested that they call the police and let them know what had been found…or not found considering Liz had vanished. Max at first was reluctant but eventually gave in after she told him that if they sat on this, suspicion would be directed at them, and while Max might not be there to care, she, Michael, Kyle, and Jim would be.

Max dialed 911 and told the man on duty that something happened in the apartment above the Crashdown. Within ten minutes Sheriff Hanson along with two of his deputies showed up. He questioned the three of them, asking them why they were there, what had they been doing, the basic cop questions.

All they could tell Hanson was that Max had shown up wanting to talk to Liz, he omitted the part about him climbing up the fire escape, and then told him that the front door was unlocked and slightly ajar. It was a lie; the front door had been locked when she and Michael arrived.

After he saw Liz's room, which was the only room that looked like a tornado went through it, he called Maria at Michael's. Maria picked the story up from there and said that Max called to see if she knew where Liz was, worried she and Michael rushed over there, which was when they called the Sheriff's department.

Max during the whole question and answer portion kept looking at his watch. There was still a few hours left before the ship took off, he had given himself plenty of time to talk to Liz before leaving Earth.

A few moments later Sheriff Hanson gave them permission to leave the residence, telling them to stay in town in case he had some more questions. Until that time though they should head on home, he and his team would search around the home for clues.

Reluctantly the trio left the police in the Parker's home. Once outside Max asked Michael if he was sure about staying. Her beloved Spaceboy didn't even hesitate in his answer; he told Max that he was sure. The brother's hugged and Max went to the alley only to speed out making his way toward his own home. He and Isabel had one more thing to do before they left.

Meanwhile Michael took Maria back to her place, she needed to be alone for a bit and process everything. She'd call him in the morning. As she heard Michael's motorcycle roar away back to his apartment she went into her room and ignored Sean who was snoring on the couch. While in her room she read Liz's note.

A few hours later she got a phone call from Michael, telling her she better get down to his place. A problem happened and they were calling a meeting. She could only imagine what else could happen. Questions only continued to pile in her mind when she saw Kyle, Jim, Michael, Isabel and Max sitting in Michael's living room.

Maria stared up at the Crashdown logo; Liz had been gone for almost nine months. Nine months without either of her best friends, one dead, the other unknown. It wasn't fair.

She could still recite the note Liz left by heart, she'd read it enough times trying to figure things out but it only gave her a headache.

_Maria,_

_If you're reading this…God that is so cliché, but it doesn't make it any less true. Obviously you found my letter if I'm not there. There's no way you would have found it if I had been. Anyway back to what I need to tell you. _

_First off, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I'd gone. With Alex, this is the last thing you need. I can't say much without putting you in danger but I had to go, my family needs me. _

_Second thing, it's real simple. _

_Don't look for me. _

_If you do it's likely that you'll be killed or worse. There are things worse then death and I couldn't stand it if they were done to you. _

_So don't look for me. There's nothing you could do anyway. And don't roll your eyes and say 'the hell there isn't'. It's unlikely that I've been killed. The people who we're going up against don't want me dead but they want me back along with my family. _

_There are some things that are being sent to you on May 22, 2021. It'll be sent to that place we went to with those girls that one time after those two days. In there is another letter that explains why I left you those things. _

_Take care of yourself. I love you Maria. I couldn't have asked for better friends…you and Alex welcomed me and I never forgot that. I didn't do much hoping before I met you and Alex, but I hope that I see you again, if not soon then someday. _

_Liz_

Glancing at her watch Maria saw the time. "Crap." She hurried down the street just as the bus was turning the corner barreling toward the bus stop she was running too.

She frantically waved at the driver praying that it was a nice driver today. As soon as the bus stopped she knew it was the driver that normally had that route. Breathing a sigh of relief she ran to the open doors, paid, and sat down settling in for the twenty-minute ride to the school.

TBC


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Speeding through the woods Alec expertly followed Biggs in his SUV. In a short while they would separate from one another. Biggs's group had an hour drive; his group had a few days drive.

Jondy stared at the extra passenger in the backseat on the driver's side. In her excitement and wonderment of Ben and Zack being alive she forgot about the new female that was with the group as well.

She glanced over at Ben who stared out the window, watching as the trees went passed. She wanted to talk to him, ask him so many questions about what happened, why he was alive, but most of all she just wanted to hold him.

However neither she nor Ben would be all that comfortable airing their personal feelings with everyone in the SUV. It was one thing with Max when she knew it might be a while before they saw each other again but not right then.

Instead Jondy turned her attention back to the female transgenic. "You're not looking so good."

"If it weren't for 452 I wouldn't have been in that infirmary and would have been with my unit instead of with all of you traitors." She fumed.

"Yea, Max really kicked your ass." Jondy smirked. The female had a split lip that had puffed up around the injury. She could tell by the way she favored her left side that her ribs were damaged, not to mention the various cuts and bruises on her arms and legs.

X6-185 jutted her chin out in annoyance. She fought the urge to play with the hem of her shorts. While in the infirmary she had been given different clothes to wear, it'd help the doctors during their efforts to monitor her healing process.

Noting her nervous gestures Jondy decided on a different path of conversation. "There are some things we all need to discuss before we reach our destination." She addressed the all the occupants.

"Like what?" X6-185 questioned.

"Like from now on my name isn't Jondy. It's Liz." She swallowed holding onto Alec's hand as he silently listened. "Where we're going, the people there only know me as Liz."

"Which means," Alec spared a glance at the girl in the back next to Ben. "You're going to need a name. Calling you by your designation is only going to bring attention to us."

"Why can't I be called by my designation. It's who I am." 185 frowned.

Alec stared at her curiously. "In the world outside of Manticore people have names, not numbers. We need to come up with a name for you."

185 rubbed her arm, the older female, Liz, could see right through her. She had lied when she said she'd gone on missions at such a young age; she'd never even left the base. They weren't sent on solo missions until they were at least sixteen, she was barely fourteen. It was even a rarity for a group to be sent out, the higher ups were afraid there would be another incident like the 09'ers.

"I can think of a few names." Liz mumbled. Although the names she was thinking of weren't appropriate she'd get a kick out of hearing 185 introducing herself as one of those naughty words.

Alec smirked at her keeping a hold of her hand. "What you're thinking would cause far more attention then her number."

"So? It'd be an accurate name." She defended. Getting back to the topic at hand she turned back to the girl. "What were you good at in Manticore?"

She lifted her head up and spoke with pride. "Underwater ops, best swimmer in my class, and an expert at swords." Manticore wanted experts in everything, from firearms to wooden sticks. They wanted to make sure every weapon was covered even if it was unlikely they'd be used.

"Okay choose from Ocean, Lake, or River." Liz told her.

"Why only those?" Mole asked. "There are plenty of other water names."

"Yea but I don't think she wants to be named Stream or Pond or Flow or Wave. Those three are some of the most normal of water names." Liz told him.

185 thought it over a second before answering. "I like Lake."

"Lake it is." Liz nodded. "We'll say you're my cousin, my uncle or your Dad, is the brother to my Dad. So you'll be Lake Parker. Ben obviously you'll be Alec's twin brother."

"Where will we be staying?" Ben wanted to ask where would he be staying, it wouldn't surprise him that since hearing about how he murdered people Jondy…Liz wouldn't want him around her.

"Well, you'll be staying with us, my parents had a restaurant before they were killed and there's an apartment above it." She assured Ben. "Lake," Liz spoke her new name to get use to it, "will stay us as well since it'd be a little odd to live on your own since you're only fourteen."

"What about me?" Mole spoke up from the back.

"It's up to you. You can stay with us or if you prefer you can find somewhere else." Liz shrugged. She didn't want to make Mole's decision for him.

"He's staying with us." Alec answered for his comrade.

Mole glared at Alec through the review mirror. "Do I not get a vote?" Irritated that he wasn't included in the choice of whether he stayed with the group or went off on his own.

"Mole we're going to be in a new town, we don't know how transgenic friendly they are—"

Liz snorted. "Wouldn't expect a warm welcome if they knew."

"Until we know what we're dealing with we should stay close." He explained. "I'm not going to make you but I might not always be there to protect Liz, I need you to be there when I'm not."

Mole was the only other person, besides Liz, that he trusted. Ben was a loose canon, last time he was on the outside he killed people. His child and Liz were not going to be victims of his. And as for the X6 that joined their group…if he didn't trust Liz's brother he sure as hell didn't trust someone whom he hardly met.

Mole thought it over for a few seconds. "Ok. Protecting your woman and kid is what I came here to do. Next time ask though." Now that he was out of Manticore he didn't plan on taking orders.

"Kid?" Ben questioned. His sister was having a baby? And his look-a-like was the father.

Liz smiled at Ben. "Yea. You're going to an uncle." She was happy but a little nervous at his expression.

"An uncle?" He stared at her stomach in awe.

"Yea." Liz gave him a watery smile. "Of mine and Alec's baby."

"Are you happy?" Ben asked.

Liz nodded. Turning completely around he grabbed his hand and looked in his eyes. "I'm even happier with you here with me." She had to let her brother know that she wanted him as apart of her new family. Ben needed reassurance that he wasn't alone in the world anymore.

A small smile formed on his lips but before it could grow into a full-fledged smile he turned away and stared back out the window. He didn't know what to do with the well of emotions he had bubbled up. When he killed people he made himself not feel remorse or guilt. The only emotion he let himself feel was loneliness.

Seeing her brother close off she turned her attention back to Alec. "When we stop can we get two motel rooms?"

"Why two?" He figured they'd share one so her and Ben could stay close.

"I need to be alone with you for a little bit." She looked down at the seat. "With everything…"

Alec saw her chin quiver. He knew what she didn't want to say with the others present. Liz needed to break down and she needed him there to put her back together. "Yea, we can do that."

TBC


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Maxie smiled as the 'Entering Seattle' sign flew by. She breathed a small sigh of relief, she's home. There was always a sense of security when she re-entered the city. Of course that sense of security quickly vanished once she saw sector cops at the checkpoints.

Biggs slowly pulled up behind the last car while Maxie twisted around in her seat. "Ok big fella stretch out on the floor and I'll put this blanket over you." She might be able to explain Zack but there would be no way to explain Joshua.

Joshua nodded eagerly like a happy child. Unbuckling his seat belt he worked his big body as best he could onto the floor. Max spread out the black and scratchy blanket before draping it over Joshua. She hoped it was dark enough so the sector police didn't notice the big bump on the floor. The back windows were slightly tinted which would help dramatically.

Once he was secure she turned her attention toward Zack. His face was half covered with metal, how would they disguise that? At least with the arm they managed to cover it with a jacket Biggs brought and stashed in the back. When there were only two cars in front of them she got an idea.

"Zack." Her brother continued to stare out the window. The same thing he'd been doing for the entire car ride.

Biggs glanced in the rearview mirror. "I don't think he's paying attention."

"Yea, I can tell." She muttered. Instead she tried a different tactic. "X5-599." At that he finally looked at her.

"Yes?" His voice was still as cold as a machine.

"We're going to pretend you're a steel head." When he stared at her blankly she elaborated. "Our mission is to get past this checkpoint without the sector police figuring out who we are. Understand?"

"I will succeed with the mission." He nodded finally showing the slightest bit of life in his eyes.

"I know you will. We all will." Max turned back around in her seat and buckled her seatbelt again. About a month before she and the other were captured there had been a small gang making a name for themselves. They were steel heads, and the members looked similar to Zack. Various bolts, chains, metal, and anything made of steel were placed on their bodies. With how Zack looked now it'd be the perfect cover.

The next car drove through the gates and then it was their turn. A uniformed officer came up to the SUV, a gun strapped to his waist. "Sector passes?" Biggs opened the glove compartment and handed him three sector passes, thankfully they didn't need their pictures on the passes.

The sector cop flashed a light over the passes. While he was checking them over a loud sneeze came from the floor of the back seat.

Thinking fast Max pretended to sneeze really hard multiple times. "Oh excuse me. Allergies." She sniffled and smiled shyly at the officer.

He narrowed his gaze at her but didn't say anything. A driver two cars back honked his horn impatiently. The cop glared at the line. "All right. Get a move on." He handed back the passes and waved them along.

Biggs took the sector cards and nodded, rolling up his window as he drove off. As soon as they were out of sight of the checkpoint Max twisted around and pulled the blanket off of Joshua.

"Sorry little fella." He glanced up sheepishly. "Blanket itchy. Tickled." Joshua smiled not looking the least bit dangerous.

"It's ok. But we gotta be more careful next time." Joshua took hold of her offered hand and maneuvered back into his seat.

Biggs turned the SUV down a main road. "Where too?"

"There's a place, it's not too far from here." Max hoped she was doing the right thing. Should she bring this chaos on her friend again?

Biggs saw how nervous Max acted. "Are you alright?"

"Yea. No."

"Which is it?" He teased.

"Both. I'm happy to be out but I don't know if it would just be better to start over in a new town. At least that way my friends won't be dragged back into my life. A life they should never have to be involved with again." Over the last few months with Biggs she had become so close to him, she could tell him anything and he'd be there to help her through it.

Biggs shrugged his shoulders. "What would be worse? Your friends knowing you're alive and out of Manticore and that you came to tell them yourself or be in pain thinking you're dead only to possibly find out later you were still alive?"

"What if they never found out that I was alive?"

"Then your friends would forever grieve you. Granted it would decrease with time but they would never fully be over your death." Biggs rationalized.

"Damn." After thinking about it for a few more moments she pointed out the directions to where they'd be safe for the next few days. She hoped her friend was ready for this.

TBC


End file.
